La Felicidad que Conlleva la Libertad
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Siempre se ha esperado algo de Olivia. Que se comporte con buenos modales en la Corte, que se case con un noble de alta cuna... Pero ella no quiere seguir las normas. Quiere vivir en paz y tranquilidad, y quiere a Nostradamus.


**LA FELICIDAD QUE CONLLEVA LA LIBERTAD**

* * *

Olivia D'Amencourt nunca había tenido una vida fácil, por muy acomodada que fuera su familia. Sí, tenía títulos, pero aquello no significaba que su vida fuera sencilla. Porque, como dama que era, siempre se esperaba algo de ella. Y ella no siempre se sentía dispuesta a dar.

Su familia había buscado casarla desde el mismo instante en que nació. Claro, ella también quería casarse. Pero no con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella al que nunca había conocido y que podría aprovecharse de la entonces una niña indefensa. Así que se negó. Fue a donde su madre y le dijo que no quería casarse. Su madre pareció comprenderla. Le sonrió, le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Y después le dio una bofetada. Olivia no tenía la capacidad de elegir en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, ella consiguió que el enlace se rompiera, al difundir rumores sobre el hombre al que querían comprometerla. La renombrada familia D'Amencourt no quiso casar a su hija menor con un hombre acusado de homosexualidad.

Después se mudaron a la Corte Francesa. Los negocios de Lord D'Amencourt siempre habían tenido a Olivia viajando de un lugar a otro, siempre en movimiento. Tanto Olivia como sus hermanas se habían acostumbrado a ello, así que nunca habían puesto objeciones. La chica sabía que su vida en la Corte sería mucho más interesante, puesto que podría interactuar con más jóvenes de su estatus social e, incluso, con el delfín.

Y lo hizo. En cuanto miró a Francis por primera vez a los ojos, supo que su vida se volvería patas arriba. Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Francis le prestaba atención, la atención que su familia nunca le había prestado. Obviamente, Olivia sabía que lo único que al delfín le importaba era meterse en su cama, pero ella era una chiquilla enamorada, y cayó en sus redes sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Recordaba lo cuidadoso que había sido, la lentitud del chico durante su primera noche juntos. Recordaba haberlo disfrutado, a pesar de que su madre siempre le había dicho que dolería, que no le gustaría, pero que debía aceptarlo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó a solas en sus aposentos, supo que nunca olvidaría a Francis.

Y no lo hizo. Él la llamó unas cuantas veces más, y pasaron noches inolvidables juntos, hasta el punto de que Olivia llegó a pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Lo hizo, cayó como una tonta, y él se rió de sus sentimientos al abandonarla por una mujer más experimentada y curvilínea.

Por suerte, su familia la comprometió con otro hombre, y tuvieron que marcharse. Olivia se fue con un corazón roto y una falta absoluta de esperanza en el hombre.

Pero volvió. Después de que su segundo compromiso quedara anulado por su falta de pureza, Olivia supo que estaba arruinada, que nunca volvería a la normalidad. Hasta que recibió una carta de la Reina Catherine, en la que le prometía que ella sería la nueva Reina de Francia si le ayudaba a librarse de Mary primero. Y ella, todavía enamorada a pesar del corazón roto, acudió.

Su segunda estancia en la Corte fue dura. Conoció a Mary, y empezó a dudar. Francis se había enamorado, ella era capaz de verlo. Pero Catherine la convenció de su poder sobre el delfín, y ella se propuso acabar con Mary. No salió bien, y fue ella la que acabó sufriendo.

Todavía recordaba al ser que la había herido durante lo que parecieron siglos. La Oscuridad. Un hombre. Un simple hombre. Cuando logró huir, Olivia pensó que nunca sería la misma.

Volvió a la Corte y se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba Francis. No quería ser Reina de Francia, no quería casarse con un noble adinerado. Quería ser feliz.

Y lo logró gracias a la persona de la que menos se lo habría esperado. Nostradamus. Un médico y profeta. Un hombre que sí, era bastante mayor que ella, pero no era un noble desagradable ni violento. La cuidaba con el mismo cariño con el que ella había tratado a su yegua. La trataba con el cariño que ella habría esperado de su familia.

Fue aquello lo primero que la atrajo hacia él. Pero no era sólo eso. Nostradamus era un hombre misterioso. Nadie conocía su pasado, ni si tenía familia. Y eso la incitó a investigar, a preguntar, a descubrir.

Un hombre inmune a la peste. Claro. Si alguien de entre todos los mortales merecía sobrevivir a una plaga tan violenta como aquella, sería él. Porque él, como médico, debía ayudar a los heridos. Tal y como la ayudó a ella.

Cuando lo besó, se sintió diferente a como se sintió cuando besaba a Francis. No dudaba haber amado a Francis, pero sí que cayó en la cuenta de que el amor que había tenido por el ahora Rey había sido un amor infantil, más cerca de un encaprichamiento que de amor verdadero. Pero, cuando Nostradamus se inclinó para que pudieran besarse, ella sintió que aquel era el hombre al que había esperado toda su vida.

Finalmente, se había enamorado.

Por desgracia, sus planes juntos se vieron interrumpidos. Ella estaba en peligro, así que se fue a Trinidad, tal y como habían planeado. Pero él… él decidió quedarse. Y aquello la destrozó.

Pero no se rindió. Desde su nuevo hogar, Olivia esperaba cada día a que Nostradamus fuera en su busca, para finalmente comenzar su futuro juntos. Nunca perdía la esperanza de su llegada, ni siquiera conforme pasaban los meses y ni siquiera recibía mensajes suyos. No la perdía, porque si la perdía, estaría completamente sola.

Su certeza de que Nostradamus era tan grande que, cuando un día, cuatro meses después de que lo viera por última vez, lo vio acercándose hacia la mansión a caballo, apenas se sorprendió. Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta antes de darle tiempo a llamar. Se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la sujetó con fuerza, alzándola en el aire.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que se separaran, y en cuanto los pies de Olivia estuvieron en el suelo, la chica sintió la mirada del médico recorriéndola. Sabía lo que él estaba viendo: desde que se había marchado, había estado comiendo más, así que su cuerpo aparecía ahora bastante más relleno. Eso, y el bulto en su estómago.

No era un bulto muy grande, pero era perceptible, sobre todo para alguien como Nostradamus.

– Estás…

– Embarazada. Sí.

Olivia no sabía cómo se iba a tomar Nostradamus la noticia de su embarazo después de haber perdido él a su familia años atrás. Temerosa de cuál podría ser su respuesta, había decidido no enviarle ninguna carta en la que le hablara de su estado.

Nostradamus, una vez más, la sorprendió. Cuando Olivia alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, vio que sonreía. El hombre extendió una mano y acarició su estómago con suavidad, casi con temor. Olivia le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo besó.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz. Tenía un hogar. Tenía una familia. No necesitaba ser Reina de Francia, ni los títulos de ningún noble. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Nadie esperaba nada de ella, ni le exigía un tipo de comportamiento especial. Allí no sólo era libre, sino también feliz.


End file.
